


As I Please You (Fanmix)

by keatsinqueue (crediniaeth)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/keatsinqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art contribution for Suits Big Bang 2011 - "Fall Into Me" by malawi</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Please You (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malawi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malawi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297202) by [malawi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malawi/pseuds/malawi). 



> I had the luck to choose the longest fic in the Big Bang Pool, and the genre that seems to get a lot of attention within fandom - Dominant/submissive. My two co-authors did an amazing job growing and shaping Harvey and Mike's relationship, and the OCs are so fleshed out that they don't feel contrived or out of place.

  
[widescreen - large](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001bgszq)

  
[cover](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001bq9bq)

  
[back](http://pics.livejournal.com/vertrauen/pic/001bpd1k)   


 

** Like I Please You: Fall Into You **

01\. Take On Me - A-Ha  
02\. A Day In The Life - Jeff Beck  
03\. Witchcraft - Frank Sinatra  
04\. Hope There's Someone - Antony & the Johnsons  
05\. Family Theme - Sondre Lerche  
06\. The Boss - James Brown  
07\. So Real - Jeff Buckley  
08\. I'll Be There For You - The Rembrandts  
09\. Everloving - Moby  
10\. Please Please Me - The Beatles  
11\. Heartbeats - The Knife  
12\. (She's) Some Kind Of Wonderful - Huey Lewis & the News  
13\. Stand By Me - Ben E. King  
14\. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen  
15\. Respect - Aretha Franklin  
16\. Mental Boy - Thomas Newman  
17\. Fly - Nick Drake  
18\. Shelter From The Storm - Bob Dylan  
19\. Theme From "New York, New York" - Frank Sinatra  
20\. Colors - April Smith & the Great Picture Show  
21\. Loverman - Charlie Parker  
22\. When The World Ends (Oakenfold Remix) - Dave Matthews Band  
23\. Today - Joshua Radin  
24\. Autumn In New York - Billie Holiday

 

[ALL TRACKS, .ZIP FILE, MEDIAFIRE LINK](http://www.mediafire.com/?q585elva7mnxirf)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://keatsinqueue.tumblr.com)   
>  [livejournal mix archive](http://zellersee.livejournal.com)   
>  [writing pseud on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth)


End file.
